Large material hauling vehicles and the like require effective braking under severe conditions. The oil cooled multi-disc friction brake is employed on such vehicle because of their maximum braking ability and long service life. Representative of the oil cooled friction brake arrangements are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,917,037 issued Nov. 5, 1975 to P.F.M. Prillinger and 3,927,737 issued Dec. 23, 1975 to P.F.M. Prillinger.
It is well known that for better steering control of large, heavy vehicles that the rear brake assemblies should be sequentially applied a predetermined period of time ahead of the front brake assemblies. Prior art brake arrangement have not heretofore provided for simple and economical means of automatic sequentially applying the rear brake assemblies a predetermined period of time ahead of the front brake assemblies without complicated and expensive valving and circuitry that adds complexity to the brake system with increased service requirements and increased operating expense. Other deficiencies of prior art brake arrangements include the lack of common components for both the front and rear brake assemblies thus requiring a greater number of parts be stocked for service.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.